


It's Such a Shame

by CS_impala67



Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: “Bend over the table for me and spread your cheeks.” He ordered the sub. Dean turned around and did as his Dom asked, putting his chest against the table top and reaching behind himself to pull his cheeks apart, exposing his hole. He burned red as the humiliation of his position flowed through him. He heard Cas squeeze out some lube and then he felt the first bead push against his hole. He held his breath as the round bead pushed in to the widest part, stretching his ass open, and then gasped quietly as it sunk in, and his ass closed around it. The bead wasn’t very large, just big enough to know it was there. This set of beads each got larger as the went up the string they were attached to.“Stand up now and go serve the first guest. Ask them what they would like, making sure you address them properly. Then you are to make their drink and bring it back to them. Once you do that, you are to bend over the table in front of them and spread your cheeks again. You will tell them you are sorry for being tardy and ask them to punish you.  Make sure the beads do not fall out or your punishment will be worse. Do you understand your instructions?” Cas commanded in detail.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551
Kudos: 98





	It's Such a Shame

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 18 I chose Humiliation

Dean stared at the bed in front of him; more specifically, at the items laid out on top of the bed in front of him. Castiel had instructed him to shower thoroughly and clean himself out, and then to go to their room and dress in what he had left on their bed. They were having guests over tonight, so he was supposed to make sure he was dressed and ready and in their entertaining room in the basement when the guests arrived. But, staring at the items he was supposed to wear, he couldn’t seem to make himself move to actually put them on. Laid out for him, was a pair of black lacy panties with a slit down the back, as well as a matching bralette. His cheeks burned red at the thought of wearing the lingerie for everyone to see. There was also a slim black collar with a leash attached.

He was still frozen in place, staring at the items, when he heard the bedroom door open behind him.

“What is keeping you, pet? Our guests have arrived, and you are not downstairs waiting like you were supposed to be.” His Dom accused, voice stern in reprimand.

“I’m…I’m sorry Sir.” Dean whispered. “It’s just…do I..um…do I have to wear this?” He questioned timidly.

“Unless you plan on safe-wording, yes you will wear that. Are you safe-wording Dean? You know you can at any time.” Cas responded more softly.

“No. Not safe-wording sir.” Dean stated, voice full of disappointment, knowing he wasn’t getting out of this unless he called red, which he didn’t want to do. He had been excited for tonight all week. He was just uneasy about wearing something so revealing.

“Good. Then I expect you to put that on right now so I can walk you downstairs to welcome our guests. And since you didn’t already do it like you were supposed to, you will be punished.” Cas promised, voice hard.

Dean reluctantly slipped the panties up his hips and over his ass, and he put the bralette on his chest. He buckled the collar around his neck and handed the leash to Cas.

“Come now, pet. We must not keep our guests waiting any longer.” Cas ordered as he began to tug the leash, forcing Dean to keep pace behind him. He kept his head down and his arms held behind his back as he was supposed to, as he followed his Dom down the stairs and into the basement. There was a round table in the middle of the room, surrounded by 6 chairs, each occupied by different men. On the middle of the table, there was an assortment of refreshments for the guests. In the corner on the room was a bar, stocked with top-shelf liquor which would be Dean’s responsibility to serve to their guests as they asked for it. The sub kept his head down as Cas addressed the room.

“Good evening gentlemen. I’m glad you all could make it. I do apologize for the slight delay. Unfortunately, my pet had a hard time following my instructions and I had to push him along. I hope you will all help me in punishing him for his tardiness.” Cas explained to his guests, who all murmured words of agreement. The tips of Dean’s ears turned red in embarrassment at knowing he disappointed his Dom and that the entire room would be punishing him in some way.

Castiel walked over to the armoire against the wall and opened the doors. He reached into the top draw and pulled out a long set of anal beads. Dean felt his ass clench in anticipation. His Dom also grabbed a bottle of lube, before closing the armoire again. He led his sub back to the table.

“My pet needs to be taught a lesson. I will be inserting the first bead into his hole. Then, he will come around and take your drink orders, one by one. He will bring you your drink, and then ask each of you to punish him by inserting one more bead first, and then spanking him 5 times each. Hopefully, by the time he has served you all, he will have had plenty of time to reflect on his actions.” Cas instructed the room full of guests.

He turned to Dean. “Bend over the table for me and spread your cheeks.” He ordered the sub. Dean turned around and did as his Dom asked, putting his chest against the table top and reaching behind himself to pull his cheeks apart, exposing his hole. He burned red as the humiliation of his position flowed through him. He heard Cas squeeze out some lube and then he felt the first bead push against his hole. He held his breath as the round bead pushed in to the widest part, stretching his ass open, and then gasped quietly as it sunk in, and his ass closed around it. The bead wasn’t very large, just big enough to know it was there. This set of beads each got larger as the went up the string they were attached to.

“Stand up now and go serve the first guest. Ask them what they would like, making sure you address them properly. Then you are to make their drink and bring it back to them. Once you do that, you are to bend over the table in front of them and spread your cheeks again. You will tell them you are sorry for being tardy and ask them to punish you. Make sure the beads do not fall out or your punishment will be worse. Do you understand your instructions?” Cas commanded in detail.

Dean’s cheeks were flushed in humiliation and arousal. “Yes sir.” He answered quietly as he walked to the first guest. “What would you like to drink sir?” He asked the first man, who said he’d like a gin and tonic. Dean began walking to the bar, ass clenching the bead so it wouldn’t fall out. He felt the other beads swinging as he walked and he blushed with humiliation at the sight he must be. He quickly made the drink and brought it back to the man. He bent over the table as instructed and reached back to hold himself open again.

“P-please punish m-me sir.” He stammered, as his face heated. He felt the man grip his right cheek before pushing another bead inside his ass. He gasped as it sank inside of him. Then he felt a sharp smack hit his left cheek as the man spanked him, causing the beads inside of him to shift inside of him. His cock, which had been half-hard already, began to harden fully as a mix of shame and arousal swirled through him. He was mortified at being in such a humiliating position, and even more mortified that he was getting off on it.

He was always conflicted at his kink; the desire to be humiliated. He felt ashamed and embarrassed that his cock always got hard at being forced into degrading situations. His brain wanted him to refuse to participate, but his cock had other ideas. The more humiliated he felt, the more turned on he became. His Dom loved exploiting that any chance he got, and Dean both loved, and hated him for it. (Mostly loved though. His Dom was amazingly good at hitting all of Dean’s buttons.)

He felt the hand smack him another four times, totaling the five, and the beads inside of him continued to shift, arousing him further.

“Now stand up and serve the next guest.” Castiel ordered, once the spanking had finished.

Dean made his way to the next guest and served him, before bending over again. He felt the third bead enter his ass, pushing the others in enough to brush over his prostate, sending a jolt of arousal down his spine. He let out a low moan before yelping as the man quickly spanked him in five rapid successions. His cock leaked a few drops of pre-cum as the beads tapped against his prostate with each strike of the palm. He stood up to serve the next guest. As he began to walk over to the bar, he whimpered at the feeling in his ass. The beads still outside his body swung gently, pulling on the ones inside of him. He felt his knees shake with each step and he groaned, knowing he still had 4 more beads left to go. He took a deep breath and made the drink, before walking back over to the table. Another bead was inserted and he was spanked five more times causing him to whine. His ass was beginning to warm up as the spanks continued.

He continued his punishment as he served each guest, becoming fuller and redder as he went. Each time he was forced to bend over and spread his cheeks to expose his hole to the next person, shame flooded his mind, and his cock continued to leak. He was so hard now, each bead shifting inside him, pushing on his prostate mercilessly. He didn’t know how much more he could take.

Finally, he was on the last guest as he made his way over to the bar once more. Each step was torture. He had 6 beads inside of him, with one still dangling out. His ass was stuffed full and both sets of cheeks a crimson red; One from the spanks, and the other in humiliation. His cock was an angry red, begging to be touched, but he knew he still had to wait for his release. He made the last drink and slowly made his way back to the table, crying out softly at each step until he reached the last guest. He got into position once more and the last bead was gently pushed against his hole. He was already so full, that the ass tried to resist anything else and he grunted as it was forced inside him.

“UNG!” He called out, beads of sweat pooling on his body. When the first from this guest struck his ass, he screamed as tears began to fall from his eyes. “AH!” He was so full, so stretched, and the pressure against his prostate was overwhelming. He was struck 4 more times, his tears turning to sobs with each one, until finally, it was over. He stood up and walked back to his Dom, hiccupping with sibs the whole way.

“Such a good boy you were my pet.” His Dom praised as he wiped the tears from Dean’s eyes. “You took your punishment so well. I think you deserve a reward now.”

He walked Dean over to the head of the table, where his sit and pulled Dean onto his lap, making him straddle his legs as he faced outward. Dean whined as his ass made contact with Cas’ pants, the burn of his well spanked cheeks and the stretch of his ass making him call out. Cas reached down and began stroking Dean’s hard cock with one hand as the other reached for the string of the beads. All eyes were on Dean’s body as Cas stroked him and began pulling the beads out one by one. He cried at the stimulation and the humiliation he felt at being watched by so many men as his Dom brought him to orgasm. He felt his balls draw up tight and then ropes of hot cum spurted onto the table in front of him as he released his load for all to see.

His vision whited out from the intensity of his orgasm and he must have passed out from the pleasure, because the next thing he knew he was being wrapped in strong arms in their bed.

“How are you feeling my love?” Cas asked him, concern heavy in his voice.

“’m good. Wha’ time is it?” He slurred.

“It’s late. All the guests have gone home. You crashed hard after you came sweetheart. I brought you up here to sleep for awhile while I said goodbye to everyone.” Cas replied as he leaned in and kissed Dean’s slack mouth. “You were so good tonight.”

“Was amazing.” Dean breathed out sleepily, still groggy after the scene.

“Sleep now Love. You earned it.” His Dom said gently as he held him safe in his arms. Dean was one lucky son of a bitch.


End file.
